


I got new rules, I count 'em

by Akakai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Dates, Based on a Dua Lipa Song, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa and Hinata are cute, new rules by dua lipa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakai/pseuds/Akakai
Summary: "Men aren't shit, chibi-chan, we have to forget them!""But aren't we men, too? We're jus—""That doesn't matter! Look, listen to me, uh—I've got rules,""Rules?""The first thing you have to do is to make sure you don't pick up your phone for him. Don't text him first, don't call him first, nothing! Let him get to you first!"Hinata nods helplessly, "Not even in group chats?""Never in the group chats."Hinata nods again, firmly this time, "Yes, okay, okay. What next?""Two: don't let him in. Don't go with him for dinners or lunches either. If he's in your dorm, you'd have to kick him out."Hinata breathes a sigh of relief, "Thank God he's not my roommate, then! He'd probably sleep outside!""Tobio-chan will survive that. Anyways, three: don't expect to be more than a friend for him. If you're under him, you're not getting over him!"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 205





	I got new rules, I count 'em

Oikawa is staring again, more like, stealing glances longer than necessary that even the annoying former Nekoma captain, Kuroo Tetsurou, could notice. Oikawa simply showed him the finger and proceeded with what he was doing. Which was what? Steal glances at Iwa-chan shirtless.

This was a nightmare during high school, Oikawa remembers. Back when he had pointless denial of his true feelings for Seijoh's ace at the time, he had such a hard time stealing furtive glances and then quickly looking away as if that could disperse any emotion, any butterflies, or any feelings he had for him whatsoever. It was a pointless battle he had with himself. That didn't work out, apparently, because Oikawa is still at it again even when they are in college now, a good three years later after graduating high school. Oikawa sighs, this makes it three official years of him pining for Iwaizumi Hajime.

Iwaizumi puts on a shirt and Oikawa almost hits himself for how fast his eyes rake up and down a well-defined chest and toned abs before it gets covered again by the other's garish neon green shirt, "Iwa-chan! Let's have dinner together!" Oikawa singsongs and he really _almost_ hits himself for recovering so fast as if nothing had happened. Only goes to show exactly how many times he has done this before, and three years is a long time. Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been friends and volleyball teammates for longer as well. 

Behind him, someone jeers and Oikawa fights the urge to roll his eyes, "Eh, how 'bout us, Oikawa?" Kuroo smirks.

Behind Kuroo, someone exclaims, "Oh! I wanna join, too!" Bokuto says and Oikawa knows the former Fukurodani captain means it with no malice, but still, Oikawa can't help but roll his eyes. It seems like he's losing a few battles with himself today.

"No. I asked Iwa-chan."

"I can't today, Tooru." Iwaizumi replies.

Oikawa turns back to the man in question, "Ehhh, but why not, Iwa-chan? We haven't had dinner together lately."

Iwaizumi closes his eyes shut and breathes in as Oikawa pouts, "It's not like you'd die if you don't go with me. Just go with Kuroo and Bokuto."

Oikawa deflates, _rejected yet again_ , he thinks to himself but pride holds him up as he places his hands on his hips, "Uh, ew. No. They'd steal your food with their feet if they had to!"

Behind Oikawa, he hears Kuroo and Bokuto gasp.

Iwaizumi shakes his head again, "I'm sorry, Tooru, not today. Maybe next time, yeah?"

With that, the former Seijoh ace hoists his duffel bag on one shoulder and bids goodbye to the rest of the team in the locker room. "Argh, I'm so hungry today, too!" Oikawa says with a dramatic flair, more for everyone listening to hear than for himself. He fights back the urge to sigh though, his pride the only thing making sure his head isn't hanging low as he closes his locker shut.

"Oi, c'mon now Oikawa, I promise me and Bokuto will be good dinner buddies."

"Yeah, we won't use our feet this time."

Oikawa throws both his knee pads at the two, narrowly missing their faces as they both laugh all the while.

* * *

Oikawa ends up having dinner not just with Kuroo and Bokuto, but along the way Sugawara, Daichi, Ushijima, and Tendou decide to join in as well. They were all heading out of their locker rooms, looking on at the poor first and second years still going through the gruelling task of ‘cooling down’, which, in coach Hago’s version was called by their volleyball alumni as the ‘50-50’. 50 reps of serves, spikes, and laps around inside the gym. With Oikawa and the others being in the main team, ‘50-50’ became ‘70-70’ and they did it during training camps and before games. This night is, luckily, not one of those ‘70-70’ nights.

Oikawa forgets he was sad over Iwaizumi in the first place. Everyone decided they would have dinner together at a resto café that had opened 30 minutes from their university. Ushijima and Tendou had gushed at how great the place was and even more so on their food. Pretty soon, Oikawa is flanked by Sugawara and Tendou, two people he did not expect to talk so casually with and actually be friends with since they had met in high school from volleyball. Oikawa, Sugawara, and Tendou get inside Ushijima’s car while the other men hop in Bokuto’s car. Tendou fills the ride with conversations over a movie he watched last night, Pitch Perfect 2 he said, and Sugawara joins to say that Pitch Perfect 3 made him tear up a bit, and the discussion escalates when Ushijima declares flatly, “The first one is better.” Their conversations continue in the same vein with Tendou trying to get Ushijima to sing while he busts out a poorly coordinated beatbox of some sort, before long though, they arrive at the place.

The resto café is a simple monochrome-painted building with warm lights and eggshell-colored wallpapers. When they get inside, a bell rings overhead and a waiter walks over to them. It occurs then to Oikawa that it is a Friday night. Sure enough it appears as if the place is fully packed with people, families and their children alike. The place is bustling with chatter and the sounds of kitchenware and cutlery clinking together. The place smelled mildly aromatic, but really smelled strongly of coffee and some smokiness from the other dishes, it makes Oikawa’s stomach rumble in response. Luckily, Oikawa and his stomach doesn’t wait long as the waiter ushers them to a round table more isolated to the right side of the room by the windows.

“Forgot today’s a Friday.” Kuroo comments and Oikawa makes a noise of affirmation.

They all order with Tendou gushing on about their pasta, their chicken, and even on the softness of their chocolate cake. “That chocolate cake better be worth the yen I paid for, Tendou Satori.” Sugawara huffs with Daichi smiling fondly.

Tendou all but tilts his chin upwards and narrows his eyes, “It’s worth more than what you paid for, Sugawara Koushi. Just you wait.”

“How ‘bout their tuna here, Tendou? What do you think?” Kuroo asks.

“Hmm, Wakatoshi-kun, you tried the tuna here last time, didn’t you?”

The man in question nods curtly, “It’s very flavorful, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo waves his hand as if dismissing something, “Kuroo is fine, captain, we’ve been playing together for three years now.”

Ushijima’s only response is to nod again, but Oikawa doubts Ushijima is going to call Kuroo casually like that. “Ah! I ordered their tiramisu, is it good, Ten?” Bokuto asks, eyes wide.

“I haven’t had that yet, Ko, but if you like coffee, then maybe—”

“Eh?! Coffee?!” Bokuto exclaims loudly, Daichi shushes him, and Oikawa has to exchange a polite “Excuse us.” for the family seated behind them.

“I don’t like coffee.” Bokuto all but pouts.

“You never know, Ko, maybe you’ll like it?” Tendou supplies weakly.

Oikawa shakes his head as Bokuto continues pouting, “Hey, Bokuto, if you really don’t like it, I’ll trade you my milkshake for it, yeah?”

The other man nods, smile lighting up his face.

“Ah, I’ve gotta go to the restroom. Watch my things, love.” Sugawara quickly excuses himself, leaving his wallet and phone with Daichi.

“I’ll go with you, Suga.” Tendou moves to stand as well, “Can you hold on to this for me babe?” The redhead hands Ushijima his wallet and phone as well.

“I’ll go with you as well, _love_ , but I’m holding on to my phone and wallet, _babe_.” Oikawa grunts and moves to stand as well. He feels Kuroo and the others grin behind him but he pays them no mind.

The three of them follow Tendou to the back of the restaurant for the comfort rooms. Oikawa can then clearly see through the panes of glass that makes up about half of the south wall that the resto café actually has a back patio with a few more tables being occupied by people. It was beautiful, as far as Oikawa could see. There were flowers and plants for the ambiance and the tables seemed smaller than the ones inside the restaurant. More for couples and smaller groups, it seems.

Before Oikawa could go into the men’s restroom with Sugawara and Tendou, he spots a familiar garish neon shirt at the back patio. _Iwa-chan?_ was Oikawa’s first thought. The former Seijoh captain steps forward, squinting his eyes as he looks through the glass windows again, _Iwa-chan!_ he exclaims in his head as he stares at Iwaizumi’s neon back, he would know that back anywhere! _Why is he here? And he’s with…_ Oikawa’s eyes trail to a girl sitting across Iwaizumi, she is sitting where Oikawa could see her clearly. Pale skin, glasses, shiny long hair, and a beauty mark to the side of her full mouth. She smiles then and gestures to something in Iwaizumi’s hands. Oikawa cranes his neck to see.

Iwaizumi is holding a red box about the width of a volleyball with a cute blue bow on top. Oikawa could hear his heart breaking, not noticing Sugawara and Tendou trying to get his attention ahead of him.

“Oikawa! What’s gotten into you?” Sugawara stops as he angles himself near Oikawa as well.

Tendou follows suit and the three of them are standing with their faces pressed close against each other, confirming that _yes_ , Iwaizumi is having dinner with a girl—a beautiful girl—and is holding some sort of big red box. Oikawa could barely wrap his head around it, too busy thinking about his heart, but thanking the gods above that the box was big, because he didn’t know what he would do if the red box in question was the perfect size for a ring. But even that would take it too far, right?

Oikawa, Sugawara, and Tendou briskly walk back to their tables without getting to visit the restrooms. Any second longer that they spent there would have made Oikawa burst into tears. He was overreacting, he knows, but why didn’t Iwaizumi tell him he was seeing someone? Did Iwaizumi know about Oikawa’s feelings for him? Does Iwaizumi not trust him anymore? Is Oikawa not even fit to be his friend in the first place?

“Hey, you’re overthinking.” Sugawara nudges him with his elbow.

Oikawa shakes his head, “Pft, what do you mean _overthinking_? I’m fine, Suga!”

“You’re using your fork for your milkshake.”

“Shit!”

"Hey, I bet it was just a misunderstanding." Daichi attempts to use that soothing voice of his that he uses when things fall apart, Oikawa wants to break down even more, he must look like a total mess.

"Love, do you remember that one girl in our class in high school? Shimi... Shima?"

"Shimizu? Shimizu Kiyoko?" 

Sugawara's face lights up in recognition, Oikawa turns to his left at the gray-haired man, "That's the name of the girl Iwaizumi was with, I thought she looked familiar."

Oikawa lets out a sigh, "Shimizu Kiyoko, huh? Pft, of course, Iwa-chan would like girls like her!"

Tendou is on him the next moment, "But you're prettier, Tooru!"

"I know, Tendou!"

That earns a chuckle from Kuroo, "What if that was all a misunderstanding, hm? Even we don't know that Iwaizumi is seeing someone."

Everyone else on the table shrugs and Oikawa barely registers that he shrugs, too. He was known to overreact. But still, it hurt. It hurt to see Iwaizumi with someone else that wasn't him.

Oikawa remembers apologizing to Bokuto for the supposed milkshake and tiramisu exchange, but Bokuto only waves him away saying that he actually likes the dessert. But everyone in the table notices the way Bokuto scrunches his face up for every bite. After dinner, they all drive back to their campus and retire to their dorms for the night.

* * *

Oikawa shares a dorm room with Tendou, which was initially how they met in the first place. It was definitely hostile during the first weeks considering how both of them come from rivalled high schools for volleyball, but then simple arguments and cat fights turned to one-word conversations, then gossiping, and finally just regular non-volleyball related talks, and they have been roommates ever since. Tonight, Oikawa excuses himself from their room and opts for walking through the garden path of their campus, not feeling ready to sleep on such ugly feelings in his chest with the scene of Iwaizumi and that girl smiling over dinner replaying over and over in his head.

He sighs for the umpteenth time of the day, he probably really is overreacting just like his friends had said. But one thing is for sure when he saw Iwaizumi in the restaurant is that _he does not stand a chance_. They both have been friends for so long, discovered and loved volleyball together for so long, and played together for so long. The amount of time they have spent together rivalled even Kuroo and Kenma! 

But Iwaizumi has never made a move. Oikawa has. Well, in his own way, but even some of his blatant attempts at getting Iwaizumi to take the hint ended up at nothing.

 _So, what do I do?_ he thinks, _Easy. I'll get over him. Save myself before I get hurt._

He bumps into someone right after that thought and stumbles, "Ow, hey! Watch it—Oh, Oikawa-san!"

Oikawa looks up, nearly face planting at a nearby shrub and finds Hinata Shoyo standing before him. A head of orange—and an even more orange sweatshirt—is hard to miss. Oikawa must be really out of it.

"Oh, chibi-chan, what are you doing here so late?"

"I'm just… Uh, y'know."

Oikawa doesn't know. But Hinata is fidgeting, playing with the cuffs of his orange sweater and keeping his head down, so Oikawa just takes the hint, "Hm, I don't see you around practices much. You obviously still play, don't you, chibi-chan?"

The orange-haired boy nods, a small smile gracing his face, "Yes, I still do, Oikawa-san! But I practice early in the afternoon, I have classes after that, you see."

"Eh? There are early afternoon practices?"

"Yep! Me and Kageyama practice around that time," Hinata then throws his arms in the air, "Argh! And I would have really loved to play with you again, Oikawa-san! Daichi-san is also there!"

Hinata makes another noise of annoyance, he looks up at Oikawa probably noticing his look of confusion, "Oh? You didn't know there was an early afternoon session, Oikawa-san?"

Oikawa clears his throat, "O-Of course I know!"

Their conversation is stilted as they walk off of the cobblestone path to sit on one of the benches just underneath the large tree of their campus' garden, "So? Why are you out here at this time?"

Hinata lets out a sigh, "Well, Kageyama hasn't been… talking to me recently."

Oikawa tilts his head, "Tobio-chan? But why? Did you fight?"

"No! We didn't, it's just… he's more distant lately. If we go out to eat, he won't let me sit beside him. Or, uh, there was this one time he wouldn't let me help him stretch after practice. It's just—argh! I don't know! What should I do, Oikawa-san?"

"Me? Ah—why me?"

"Aren't you and Iwaizumi-san together?"

Oikawa feels heat rush up his cheeks, "What! No! Chibi-chan, we're just friends!"

Hinata tilts his head to the side, the warm light from the lamp post overhead making Hinata more orange-toned, "Really? Oh, I thought 'cause you both are… y'know—but argh! What should I do, I don't want to just ignore him, too! We share classes almost everyday!"

Oikawa crosses his arms and nods sagely, "I know, I know. I've felt that before."

"With Iwaizumi-san?"

"Yes, with—look, that doesn't matter, chibi-chan! Did you fight or did you say something to him?"

"Not that I can think of? I mean, earlier today, I asked him if he wanted to study together, he said he had other things to do,"

Oikawa nods his head again, earlier this morning Iwaizumi had apparently arranged a study group with Ushijima and Bokuto already without telling him. Unbelievable!

"Then at noon he left me mid-lunch—mid-lunch, _really_?—because he had to meet with someone!"

Oikawa feels a vein pop at the side of his head, Iwaizumi had done the same thing! They both got out of the English class they shared at noon when the former Seijoh ace rushed off to who knows where as Oikawa was mid-sentence asking if Iwaizumi wanted to try shawarma nearby, Iwaizumi had sped off only telling Oikawa that he 'had to meet someone'.

"And just now, I asked him if he had dinner and if we could eat together, he told me that he had other plans! I didn't even think he had other friends to make plans with!"

Oikawa nods vigorously at this point, that had happened to him, too!

Enraged at the familiar turn of events, he grabs hold of Hinata's hand and clasps it in his own, "Chibi-chan, listen to me! We have to save ourselves before they hurt us!"

Hinata's small rush of anger and exasperation tamps down in exchange of confusion again, "Save ourselves?"

"Yes, we have to! Men aren't shit, chibi-chan, we have to forget them!"

"But aren't we men, too? We're jus—"

"That doesn't matter! Look, listen to me, uh—I've got rules,"

"Rules?"

"Mhm, rules to help you forget about Tobio-chan!"

"But I don't want to forget him, just want us to go back to being… us."

"Well—this'll help, too! They'll realize that they miss us and they'll come back."

Hinata's eyes go wide, "Wooh! Alright, tell me, Oikawa-san!"

"Okay, the first thing you have to do is to make sure you don't pick up your phone for him. Don't text him first, don't call him first, nothing!"

Hinata nods helplessly, "Not even in group chats?"

"Never in the group chats."

Hinata nods again, firmly this time, "Yes, okay, okay. What next?"

"Uh, two: don't let him in. Don't go with him for dinners or lunches either. If he's in your dorm, just kick him out."

Hinata breathes a sigh of relief, "Thank God he's not my roommate, then! He'd probably sleep outside!"

"Tobio-chan will survive that. Anyways, um, three: don't expect to be more than a friend for him."

This causes Hinata to blush, "M-More than a friend? I-I mean…"

"Hinata, we both have to wake up. They don't like us like that. We probably look like really good volleyballs to them, for all I care."

"We look like volleyballs to them? But, Kageyama loves volleyball—does he—"

"No! Okay, forget that analogy. What I'm saying is that Kageyama probably doesn't feel the way you feel. Or else he would have probably made his move already."

Hinata's face falls and Oikawa is sorry for having brought up the topic in the first place, "Hey."

"Hm?"

"It's okay if they don't feel the same way. You're both still going to be friends, right?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"You're still going to be with him and you'll probably see him at his happiest," Oikawa looks back to Iwaizumi— _honestly that neon shirt will haunt him_ —and Shimizu Kiyoko having dinner together as they both hold some sort of romantic gift between them.

"But it won't be with you."

* * *

The next day, Oikawa is at the gym early in the afternoon.

"Oikawa-san!" Hinata chirps as he jogs over to Oikawa by the gym's entrance. The younger boy already looked warmed-up judging by the thin sheet of sweat on his forehead and neck.

"Yahoo, Chibi-chan! You're warmed up already, I see."

"Yep! Are you playing now, Oikawa-san?"

Oikawa nods proudly and Hinata makes a noise of awe as the former Seijoh captain walks into the locker room to change. When he enters the room, he sees Kageyama sitting on the long benches extending through the room, the younger boy is filing his fingernails.

"Tobio-chan, it's been awhile."

The man in question jerks, as if snapped out of a trance and he looks up at Oikawa, "O-Oh, Oikawa-san! _Osu_!"

There is silence between them, only Oikawa's rustling of clothes being the only thing filling the awkward air in the room. Until Hinata walks in the locker room, bright hair and brighter smile, he beams at Oikawa.

"Oikawa-san! Let's play! You'll see just how much I've improved!"

Oikawa chuckles, some things don't change, "Oh? Let's go then."

"Kageyama, are you coming?" Hinata asks.

The former Karasuno setter hesitates before nodding and standing up. The three of them make their way to the gym proper.

Coach Hago comes in, minutely surprised that Oikawa—who is part of the main team and usually practices later that afternoon—is joining them, but he quickly recovers and assigns them all for a simple passing drill by partners. Immediately, Hinata latches on to Oikawa, boasting his improvements again to the older player.

Oikawa supposes that the orange-haired man has improved. It has been three years. He definitely isn't the orange kid bouncing around the court, no, he's more refined and polished. Truly scary.

A stray ball rolls between Oikawa and Hinata and they both stop as they see Kageyama walking over to get the ball.

"Oi, Kageyama! Focus, will ya?" Coach Hago yells.

"Yessir!" 

Hinata bends to pick the ball up just as Kageyama does, too. Their eyes meet as they both hold up the ball, Oikawa has to put a stop to this! He has to save Hinata!

Oikawa clears his throat, "Tobio-chan, best get on with it, yeah?" 

Kageyama looks over to the older man, " _Osu_." He says quietly and promptly walks back to his partner.

When Kageyama is out of earshot and is back doing passes with his partner, Oikawa looks over at Hinata, "Remember what I told you!" He mouths.

It takes Hinata awhile to decipher Oikawa's message but his face lights up in recognition and he nods firmly.

Later that session, Oikawa hits a spike serve and Hinata misses it by a longshot. The older man puffs up with pride, he can almost hear Iwaizumi calling him a shitty guy.

* * *

Oikawa is having one of the earliest dinners of his life with Hinata at a fast food place a walking distance from their university. The two of them are in the middle of a heated conversation over beach volleyball when his phone starts ringing. He fishes it out of his bag and sees an all too familiar contact name: _IWA-CHAN <3 _

_I should really remove the heart at least,_ Oikawa grimaces as he accepts the call and holds the phone to his ear.

"Where are you?" Comes Iwaizumi's deep voice.

It takes everything for Oikawa not to melt in front of Hinata, "I'm with Chibi-chan."

"Practice is starting, did you forget?"

"No, I already went to practice. I went early afternoon."

"There's a session early in the afternoon?"

Oikawa feels his pride swell up, feeling triumphant he goes, "Yep! Oh, you didn't know?"

"No, I didn't—wait, why'd you go for the early one?"

"Well, of course, because Chibi-chan is there," across from Oikawa, Hinata blushes as he munches on his fries, "but also because I didn't have anything to do at that time. So might as well, right?"

"Huh…" Iwaizumi pauses and Oikawa is almost scared he would end the call right there.

"Ha-Have you eaten already? Why don't we have dinner together after I'm done?"

 _Rule number two: don't let him in._ "Ah, I'm actually eating already, me and Chibi-chan are just nearby."

"Ah…" Iwaizumi pauses again.

"…Hey, are you still there? You should get to practice, y'know!"

"Oh, y-yeah. Yeah, I'll just—Bye, Tooru."

"Yeah, bye… Iwa-chan." 

The call ends and Oikawa has to breathe out deeply. Across from him, Hinata giggles.

"What is it, Chibi-chan?"

"The Great King has found his… Great Queen?"

Oikawa rolls his eyes, "Oh, please. _I'm_ the Great Queen. And Iwa-chan is just the… knight?" He shrugs as he takes a sip on his drink.

"Ooh, I know about that! He's your 'knight in shining armor', right?" Oikawa sputters, nearly choking on his drink.

"No!"

Hinata laughs all the while.

* * *

Oikawa and Tendou are huddled together on his bed with Tendou's laptop playing Grown Ups when Oikawa's phone starts beeping like crazy on his bedside table. They pause the movie.

**SHOYO CHIBI-CHAN**

**shoyo** oiKAWA-SAN

 **shoyo** pLEASE I DK WHAT TO SAY??(

 **shoyo** it's kageyans

 **shoyo** *kageums

 **shoyo** **KAGEYAMA

 **shoyo** how do i tell him i don't want to have breakfast with him??

 **shoyo** should i tell him about your rules??

 **shoyo** OH NO

 **shoyo** I SAID YOYR NAME I TOLD HIM WERE HAVING BREAKFASY

 **shoyo** IM SORTY OIKAWA-SAN

 **oikawa** okay okay okay

 **oikawa** sheesh you type too fast chibi-chan

 **oikawa** if you just wanted to hv breakfast with me u could have just asked

 **oikawa** i wouldve said yes anyway 😉

 **shoyo** NO But kageyama really did ask me…

 **shoyo** but oh… 👉👈 u wouldve said yes??

 **oikawa** HAHAHA

 **oikawa** cute

 **oikawa** well where should we eat then??

 **shoyo** i'm fine w anything um

 **shoyo** do pancakes sound okay??

 **oikawa** yess hows 8am?

 **shoyo** thats fine oikawa-san!!

 **shoyo** thank you sm!!! **😩**

 **oikawa** hai hai chibi-chan

 **oikawa** sleep tight now good night 😚

 **shoyo** good night oikawa-san

**shoyo 😊**

Oikawa locks his phone and puts it on the bedside table again, he turns to Tendou to play the movie only to find the redhead staring straight at him, "Jeez, Tendou! You can suck a soul out with that stare!"

Tendou laughs, "Was that the Yokai child, Hinata-kun?"

"Yokai? Uh, yeah, it was him."

"What's the deal with breakfast, hm? Thought you would reserve that for Iwa-chan~!" Tendou sings Iwaizumi's name, the way Oikawa did to piss the former Seijoh ace off.

Oikawa nudges him with his elbow, "Shut up. This is just what being a good senpai looks like, Ten."

Tendou only giggles and plays the movie, they both leave it at that.

They are both snuggling close, giggling at the movie, when Oikawa's phone launches into another set of beeps. Tendou pauses the movie again, "Must be nice being so famous."

"Fuck off." Oikawa laughs as he opens his phone again.

**IWA-CHAN <3**

**iwa-chan** oi tooru are u busy?

 **iwa-chan** are u free tomorrow? could we talk?

 **iwa-chan** i'll come over to your dorm

 **iwa-chan** if u want i don't want to force u

 **oikawa** i already have plans with chibi-chan, sorryyy

 **oikawa** maybe next time ok??

Oikawa locks his phone again before he sees Iwaizumi's reply and sighs. On his right side, Tendou hums in thought, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're avoiding him, Oika."

He throws Tendou an incredulous look, "No, I'm not. You saw me text Chibi-chan, I really do have plans already."

"Y'know, normally, when a certain _Iwa-chan_ asks a certain _Oikawa Tooru_ out for a meal, the Oikawa Tooru would _squeal_ in delight."

Oikawa rolls his eyes, "Okay, your point?"

"You didn't even smile, Oika."

Oikawa sighs, leave it to Tendou Satori to see right through him, "Look, the breakfast with Chibi-chan is real, alright? But with Iwa-chan… I just don't want to see him right now, Ten."

"But why? Because of dinner yesterday?"

"Exactly because of dinner yesterday!"

"We don't even know why they both had dinner in the first place, Oikawa! They could just share a class or they had other people over but they left—"

"But what about that box?"

"What box?"

"You know the box, we saw the box! It was red and had that fucking blue bow on top! It could have been chocolates or love letters—"

"Love letters? Really?"

"Yes, really, Ten! We've never seen Iwa-chan being all lovey and shit, who knows how he is when he actually likes someone?"

"Okay, okay, hey—don't start crying on me now, Oika, not when we're watching Grown Ups!" Tendou starts, his hand coming up to rub circles on Oikawa's back.

Oikawa brings a hand up to his eyes, _shit_ , he really did start tearing up. Fuck, he is in too deep.

"Sorry, I just—"

"Look, hey, I know you like him. And we also know that he likes you too—"

"No, he do—"

"We think he does."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Me and Wakatoshi."

"Pft, you're really going to use Ushijima as a credible source for Iwa-chan's feelings?"

"What—oi! I'll have you know that Wakatoshi is a _love expert_!"

They both pause, staring at each other until they burst into fits of giggles. "You're full of shit, Tendou!" Oikawa laughs.

"Okay, alright, it was me and Suga texting. But Wakatoshi was there beside me and he agreed, too!"

Oikawa rolls his eyes, "Whatever. C'mon, let's get back to the movie."

* * *

The next day, Oikawa and Hinata have breakfast together at a pancake house as planned. When Oikawa had arrived to pick up Hinata in his dorm, the former middle blocker still had his bedhead. _Cute._

They were both wrapped in a comfortable silence, tucked in one of the booths at the corner of the room with the sweet smell of pancakes and honey. Hinata looked up at Oikawa, breathed in briefly, and said, "I think your rules are working, Oikawa-san."

"Hm? What makes you say that, Chibi-chan?"

"Well, Kageyama texted me 'good morning', today."

 _Wish Iwa-chan did that, too,_ Oikawa thought bitterly, "See? Let Oikawa Tooru's rules do the magic."

"Are you practicing with us again today?" Hinata asks shyly, this time lowering his gaze.

Oikawa chuckles, "Yes, Chibi-chan, should I not?"

Hinata flusters, "N-No! No, I mean—it would be great if you'd be there and hit those amazing spike serves that go like _gwah_! I really think I've got it this time, Oikawa-san!"

"Oho? Is that so? Let's see later on then, Chibi-chan."

* * *

Hinata really did end up receiving more than half of the spike serves Oikawa dished out. It irked him but at the same time made him swell up with pride. One should not underestimate the baby crow's growth.

During volleyball practice, Hinata and Oikawa were stuck together by the hip. But Oikawa could definitely notice Kageyama sneaking them glances once and a while.

"Oi, boke!" Kageyama calls, just as Oikawa is helping Hinata stretch on the gym's floor. By this point, it had already been 3PM in the afternoon and the former Karasuno duo had classes after the training session ended.

Hinata glances over at Oikawa and folds his outstretched legs, "Hm? What is it, Kageyama?"

Kageyama's hands come up to scratch at the back of his head, "Uh, let's—let's have dinner together!"

Other players in the gym give them looks at Kageyama's sudden outburst, Hinata just tilts his head in confusion, "O-Oh, um. Yeah, sure. If you don't mind Oikawa-san going with us!"

Both Oikawa and Kageyama's eyes go wide, but Oikawa recovers faster than the younger setter, "Yes, I'm fine with eating anything, Tobio-chan!"

Kageyama looks at Hinata's expectant smile and then to Oikawa until something in him finally caves in, "…Okay. Is seven good? I'll pick you both up."

"Oho, Tobio-chan, you've grown!" Oikawa sings.

"Seven is fine, Kageyama! Right, Oikawa-san?" Oikawa nods in response to the orange-haired man.

Kageyama nods as well, more for himself than for the other two and promptly excuses himself to change. Oikawa and Hinata resume stretching.

"What was that?" Oikawa hisses.

"Ah, I just—Oikawa-san, I feel if, when we both are—argh!" Hinata groans, using both of his hands to shake his hair to an unruly state.

"You feel that if…?"

"…That if me and Kageyama, if we're alone, I'll probably forget about your rules… and I'll start to hope again."

 _Oh,_ Oikawa thinks.

Then the former Seijoh captain clasps one of Hinata's hand with his own and smiles, "That makes the both of us."

* * *

**OPERATION: dont tell bokuto**

**kags** um hello

 **iwa** oi tobio did you ask already

 **kags** i did but

 **kuroo** there's always a but when it comes to the two of u 😩

 **suga** go on **@kags** what happened?

 **tendou** i swear if i see oikawa's name here-

 **kags** i asked hinata for dinner but then he told me oikawa-san would join us

 **tendou** 🤬🤬🤬

 **tendou** i swear that bitch i hate her!!!

 **shima** Babe, I thought you and Oikawa are friends?

 **tendou** we are but is2g oika!! 🤬

 **daichi** how would u ask oikawa out now? **@iwa**

 **iwa** 🤬🤬🤬

 **iwa** i fucking dont know by this point

 **iwa** he didnt even read my text last night

 **tendou** if i see him so help me i will-

 **suga** bitch i'll get to him first

 **suga** look **@tendou** we'll just have to take oika out and take him to where iwa is

 **tendou** hm ok ok lets do it when they're at the resto

 **suga** car please? hehe **@shima**

 **shima** Yes, it's fine. I'll be with Tendou tomorrow to pick you up.

 **kuroo** guess there's no need for us

 **iwa** damn

 **kags** damn (2)

 **daichi** love **@suga** so hot 🥵

 **suga** ugh love u already know 🥵

 **tendou** ew

 **shima** Okay **@tendou**

* * *

These past few days, something wrong always happened during dinner. Maybe this was the universe telling him to just have dinners alone. Oikawa is lost in that line of thought as he gets out of Kageyama's car. It had really been an awkward car ride. Hinata tried to start conversations but clearly Kageyama was still bothered with Oikawa sitting behind them, as if an unwelcome guest had arrived to spoil the party.

But what could Oikawa do? Hinata had been the one to invite him along for his own understandable fear of hope. Hope of love? Hope of Kageyama actually looking at Hinata's way? Oikawa hides a sigh, whatever Hinata felt with Kageyama mirrored Oikawa's own feelings, as well.

The restaurant Kageyama takes both Oikawa and Hinata to is a big one. Today is a Sunday and the place is packed. The whole place is slightly dim-lit with white soft chairs and white tablecloths. There are plants and mini fountains decorating the sides of the room. When they enter the restaurant, a waiter approaches them asking about a reservation and Kageyama calmly certifies the said reservation.

The waiter looks at all three of them in turn dressed in formal casual attire and Oikawa is anxious to see if they would kick him out. Kageyama probably reserved a table for two. Not expecting Hinata to drag in a plus one. Clearly, one of the three of them tonight does not belong.

But the waiter ushers them to a square table more isolated to the corner of the restaurant, near the windows where it overlooks the back patio and the city lights. Oikawa puts his attention back to the table they are sitting at. Clearly the waiter had pulled out an extra chair for him and placed it right between Kageyama and Hinata. But then, stealthily, Oikawa notices Kageyama leaning in to whisper at one of the waiters. The waiter nods in response and puts something by Kageyama's feet. Oikawa could barely see it well but it looked somewhat familiar.

The three of them start to order, staring down at the menu as the prices start to scale up the lower down you read. 

His phone rings then, buzzing and beeping a default ringtone in his pocket and he picks up by the second ring as Hinata and Kageyama talk about what a _hors d'oeuvre_ is.

"Hello?"

"Oikawa, it's Suga."

Oikawa hides his breath of relief, "Hey, Suga. What's up?"

"Let's have a night out, please!" 

"Huh? I can't right now—"

"I think Daichi's breaking up with me."

"What!" Oikawa hisses, drawing the looks of both Kageyama and Hinata. He shyly dismisses their concern with a wave of his hand.

Suga sniffles in the other line, "Please, Oika? I really need you and Tendou right now."

Oikawa nods, but then remembers that he's just on a call and Sugawara can't see him, so he says, "Yeah, yeah—hey, I'll be right there, alright? Where are you?"

Sugawara then explains how he is currently in Oikawa and Tendou's dorm room, as he is roommates with Daichi in the first place, and that he sent Tendou and Ushijima out to pick Oikawa up. Oikawa ends the call and finally faces the former Karasuno duo, "Hey, I'm sorry but I need to get somewhere…"

Concern scrunches Hinata's brows together, "Did something happen, Oikawa-san?"

Oikawa shakes his head, perhaps telling Hinata and Kageyama that their senpais are possibly breaking up could probably send this dinner into deeper shit, "No, it's—it's nothing serious. I just need to get back to campus."

"Oh… okay."

"Hinata, you'll be fine. Won't he, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa turns to the man in question seated to his left.

Kageyama nods and looks across at Hinata with a new sense of determination, "Yeah, you'll be fine with me, Hinata."

Hinata blushes and sputters just as Oikawa gets a text from Tendou saying that they are right outside the restaurant. Oikawa excuses himself and leaves the former Karasuno duo to themselves. Oikawa has a pretty clear idea of what is going to happen anyway.

He leaves the restaurant and immediately sees Ushijima's car right outside. Tendou is sitting on the passenger seat with his window rolled down, "Hop in, bitch!"

Oikawa flusters at the people giving them looks, he gets in the car and Ushijima starts driving off.

"Is Suga still doing okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, why?"

Oikawa does a double take at Tendou's calm demeanor, "Uh, 'cause he called me saying Daichi wants to break up with him and he needs us—he said he's in our room, Ten."

"O-Oh? Did he say that? Shit, that's—yeah, I'll text him to say we're on our way."

"Can you believe it, though? Suga and Daichi breaking up?" Oikawa says, leaning forward between the driver's and passenger's seat to see Tendou.

Tendou shakes his head and sighs, "It's either they just had a fight or Suga's overreacting."

"Huh, when does Suga overreact?"

Tendou shrugs and turns his head to look at Oikawa with a grin, "Dunno, he probably got it from hanging around you all the time."

Oikawa promptly treats the redhead with his middle finger and Tendou laughs as he looks on at the highway and passing cars.

A few moments later, Ushijima takes a right turn when he should have taken a left to get back to campus. Oikawa leans forward quickly.

"Hey, Ushijima, aren't you going the wrong way?"

"…Um, no." The man replies, exchanging a glance with Tendou beside him.

Oikawa tilts his head to the former Shiratorizawa captain, "No? What d'you mean no? The university's off of the other road, not this—"

"We're here!" Tendou shouts and he quickly takes off his seatbelt just as Ushijima pulls up to a nearby parking space.

Tendou opens up the door where Oikawa is and ushers him out. Feeling extremely lost, Oikawa gets out of Ushijima's car.

"What the fuck is going on, Ten?"

"Less cussing, more walking. C'mon!" Tendou takes Oikawa by the hand and leads him to who knows where.

Oikawa looks up and notices that they stopped at the resto café where they all had dinner Friday night after volleyball practice. Incidentally, this was where he saw Iwaizumi with some other girl having dinner. Tendou leads Oikawa to the back of the building where, as Oikawa could clearly remember, hosted their back patio.

Briefly, Oikawa wonders if today is his birthday. _But that can't be it!_ He argues to himself. He stops dead in his tracks though when they arrive at the back patio. The night is still young, casting a beautiful moonlight haze around them. Ahead of Oikawa, Tendou, and Ushijima is Iwaizumi wearing a simple white button-up shirt and slacks. He's standing, as well, and he looks over at Oikawa expectantly.

Oikawa is still shocked so Tendou, ever the helpful friend, pushes the former Seijoh captain forwards, towards Iwaizumi. Then Tendou and Ushijima quietly walk away, leaving the two to themselves.

"Dinner, Tooru?" Iwaizumi says first and Oikawa finally snaps out of his trance. He feels his heart beating loudly against his chest, this must be tachycardia by this point.

"You rented the whole place out?"

Iwaizumi comes up to Oikawa's side, he takes the setter's arm and leads him to his seat, "Just the patio. For us."

Us.

Oikawa likes that word.

"W-Why?"

"I did say we should have dinner next time, right?" Iwaizumi says as he settles himself across the table on his seat.

Oikawa notices the red tablecloth instead of the white favored by the resto café, he gulps, praying that he won't end the night with his hopes up.

"And… I also wanted to ask you 'bout something."

Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi, he truly does look dashing. Though, Oikawa would argue that Iwaizumi would look good regardless of what he wears. The former Seijoh captain looks on as Iwaizumi bends down on his seat to get something. He then curtly hands Oikawa a red box with a blue bow decorated on top. Oikawa gasps.

"The box!" He whispers to himself.

"Open it."

The red faux velvet box right in front of him is about the width of a volleyball and somewhat not that tall. The blue bow is glued on the lid, so Oikawa only has to pull the top of the box off.

Inside the box are pictures of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, some of them from when they were children but most were definitely from their high school and college years. Oikawa gingerly cards through some of them, feeling tears prick in his eyes.

"Had to go through a lot of diving to get those pictures of us at the zoo, I really liked the one when the dolphins splashed water on you."

Oikawa pouts, "You're ruining the moment, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi chuckles, the sound sending Oikawa's stomach in flips, "Been so long since you've called me that."

Oikawa looks away, the other man's stare getting intense, "That was just for that one day…"

"Hm, so you really did do it on purpose?"

Oikawa blushes, "We had dinner here, y'know! Me, Suga, and Tendou happened to see you. And—and we saw you and that girl. So I just thought…"

"Shimizu-san? Hm, yeah, she's the one that made that box. She makes things like this for couples."

Oikawa flusters at the last word but nevertheless he asks, "So Tobio-chan…"

Iwaizumi nods, "Yeah, he also had one made for Hinata. Weren't you with them earlier? Sheesh, you really wanted to avoid me that bad?"

"I didn't invite myself with them, Chibi-chan did!"

Iwaizumi laughs as he shakes his head, "Alright, Shittykawa. Why don't you read that letter for me, hm?"

Oikawa places the stack of small pictures back in the box, beneath it is a clean white envelope. He opens it and takes out the said letter.

_Tooru,_

_Kiyoko-san told me the box had to include pictures of us together. I wanted to put in the ones of us when we were younger but most of these are from us in high school. I love volleyball and I am still so happy and thankful to be able to play, especially with you. I don't know when it started or how it happened, but I guess I started to have feelings for you in high school. Guess that's why most of our pictures in this special box will be of us during these years. My memories in Seijoh were one of my best ones and you were usually in all of those good memories. In college and in the many years to come, I hope I could get to spend my life with you. And playing volleyball, of course. But I'd be even happier to do both._

_I love you, is what I'm trying to say, Tooru. I love you._

Oikawa looks up as he feels a tear slide down his cheek, he takes a shaky breath, "Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi leans forward and swipes his thumb across Oikawa's cheek to wipe away the tear, "There are a few other things in that box if you—"

Oikawa grabs hold of the hand cupping his cheek and pulls Iwaizumi in for a kiss. A kiss he has been yearning for for so long. Oikawa settles his other hand on the nape of Iwaizumi's neck, relishing in the touch, as he brings their foreheads together.

"I love you, Hajime."

Oikawa briefly sees Iwaizumi's eyes widen, the former Seijoh ace lights up with a smile and they slowly peel themselves off of each other and settle back to their seats.

"I'd still prefer Iwa-chan, though."

Oikawa nearly throws the box's lid at the man, "You're ruining the moment!"

* * *

**SHOYO CHIBI-CHAN**

**oikawa** shOYO

 **oikawa** CHIBI CHAN WJDJWKS

 **oikawa** FUCJ MY RULES I HATE THEM

 **oikawa** IM SO HAPPTFGSKFKL

 **shoyo** OIKAWASAN

 **shoyo** IM SO HAPPY TOOKWJJSKS

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS SCENE:  
>  **tendou** oi suga  
>  **tendou** (oikawasimp.jpeg)  
>  **tendou** success bitch!!!  
>  **suga** ugh bitch what'd i tell u  
>  **tendou** why didn't u tell me u were gonna use daichi as ur excuse  
>  **tendou** a bitch nearly flopped back there
> 
> BONUS SCENE 2:  
>  **shoyo** and the second one is to not let u in, id have to kick u out  
>  **kags** what  
>  **kags** then what if we were roommates tho?  
>  **kags** youd kick me out??  
>  **shoyo** !!!!  
>  **shoyo** that's what i said  
>  **shoyo** but oikawa-san told me you'd survive that  
>  **kags** ...  
>  **kags** well
> 
> show me sum love for christmas <3


End file.
